Red Ribbon
by peaphro
Summary: Dua Lelaki, satu perempuan. Cinta segitiga. Lelaki lain telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Sakura, sementara dia sudah mempunyai suami dan anak—dan itupun belum terikat oleh pernikahan. SasuSakuKaka. Mind to RnR?


**Yah ide fic yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benakku, dan selalu saja terngiang-ngiang. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk mempublishnya dan taraa, ini dia ficnya. Ugh, semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan karena gaya penulisannya memang bukan jalur saya, hehe.**

**Title: Red Ribbon**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, KakaSaku**

**Warnings: AU, OOC maybe, miss typo, the chapter one is full of KakaSaku, and so on.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Red Ribbon © Peaphro**

**

* * *

**_"Berhati-hatilah memilih cinta, dan janganlah engkau mempermainkan cinta."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Wanita Berambut Merah Muda**

**Alert: ****KakaSaku**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hei, coba lihat yang disana,"

Ebisu berbisik kepadaku. "Gadis cantik, diarah jam 8."

Aku menatap gadis itu, Gadis pirang yang duduk di ujung meja bar, dengan wine ditangannya dia mengedipkan matanya kearahku,. Dia berkata sesuatu kepada temannya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Aku mengendus pelan melihat pemandangan yang biasa kulihat itu. Aku cukup terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu, sampai aku mengeluh dan bersandar di meja bar. Aku bisa melihat Ebisu mengerutkan dahinya, bertanda Ia marah kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan kau, man? Kau selalu saja begini tiap malam,"

Aku mengangkat bahuku; dia tidak Akan pernah mengerti. Ebisu adalah playboy yang paling dikenal disini, dan aku hanya seorang pengunjung; yang dipaksa untuk memilih seorang gadis dan membawanya ke err ranjang.

"Jangan lihat sekarang, tetapi 'gadismu' menuju ke arah sini,"

Aku menoleh, melihat si pirang dengan teman nya sedang menuju ke arah kami, terkekeh seperti orang mabuk, yang membuatku langsung merasa tidak berselera.

"Sampai nanti," Aku meninggalkan Ebisu, lalu menorobos kerumunan orang yang tangah berdansa atau semacamnya. Aku membenci semua ini; tariannya, orang-orang dan atmosfirnya. Aku terjepit di kerumunan liar, mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari tubuh-tubuh yang bergerak mengikuti irama dan lampu disko yang terlalu menyilaukan untukku. Akhirnya aku menemukan meja kosong dan duduk di atasnya, merasa kesepian dan depresi. Bagaimana bisa Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku untuk mencari istri disini. Mungkin mereka sudah tidak waras.

Aku melihat Gadis-gadis yang tengah berada di ujung meja sana; bercakap-cakap dan berminum-minuman dengan beberapa temanku. Mereka melambaikan tangannya kearahku, dan senyumku pun mengembang sampai aku berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Hey, kawan!" Jiraiya menyambutku, menepuk pundakku, setelah Ia berdiri dari duduknya tadi. Dia mengambil wine yang berada di meja dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, yang terdiri dari empat perempuan dan tiga lelaki.

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkanmu dengan perempuan-perempuan ini!"

Aku pun melihat perempuan-perempuan itu, menunggu Jiraiya berbicara untuk memperkenalkan para perempuan itu.

"Sari." Wanita berambut coklat. Dia mengedipkan matanya kearahku.

"Haruna." Gadis yang err terlihat seksi. Make-up nya terlihat berantakan.

"Tayuya." Sudah mabuk. Rambutnya menutupi sebagian mukanya, tetapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Dan Sakura."

Sakura? Aku pun melihat sepintas ke arah wanita itu, dan tiba – tiba mataku ingin melihat dia lagi. Dia terlihat sangat kecil dan tidak berarti, terjepit di antara parempuan-perempuan yang aku lupa bernama siapa. Dia memberiku senyuman kecil, tetapi wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia merasakan sama yang seperti aku rasa; dia tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku mengangguk.

Jiraiya kembali mengambil wine yang berada dimeja.

"Siapa yang ingin berdansa?"

Semua orang berdiri kecuali Sakura, yang menolak ajakan teman-temannya dangan senyuman kecil dan berkata tentang merasa tidak ingin berdansa. Teman-temannya lalu bergabung ke arah kerumunan liar tadi, meninggalkan dia. Jiraiya memegang tanganku.

"Ayo, kawan, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kerumunan ini."

Aku menoleh ke arah wanita yang bernama Sakura itu, yang sedang memainkan gelas kosongnya dengan sedotannya.

"Aku duduk saja." Ujarku. Jiraiya melihat ke arah Sakura, lalu pergi bersama kerumunan tadi.

Aku merasa aneh, berdiri dihadapannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku, mengikuti irama. Dia melihatku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau boleh duduk," Ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup keras ."… Jika kau mau."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu duduk disampingnya.

Dia menaruh gelas kosongnya ke meja. "Kau terlihat bosan, sama seperti aku."

Aku mengangkat bahuku, bersyukur mempunyai teman; yang mungkin bisa diajak bicara. "Tempat ini terlalu ramai."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Teman-tamanku menyuruhku untuk keluar untuk melihat kehidupan malam, tetapi aku merasa sudah cukup melihatnya dengan melihat bintang-bintang."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan," Aku tersenyum saat musik barnya berubah dari yang keras menjadi hip hop yang lembut. Aku tahu yang lebih baik daripada mengajaknya berdansa.

"Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." Aku menyodorkan tanganku, berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Ujarnya, sambil tersenyum.

Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat selama ini; Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengaguminya dan memegang tangannya lebih lama dari yang berwarna pink, dan rambutnya bergelombang hingga ke pinggulnya. Mata emeraldnya seperti bercahaya, membuatku semakin terpesona kepadanya.

Aku melihat bibirnya bergerak, dan disitulah aku tersadar.

"Ah, maaf," Aku buru-buru melepas tangannya, "A-aku baru pertama kali menemukan orang disini yang…Sama sekali tidak membosankan."

Dia menyerigai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Ya, aku mungkin berpendapat sama sepertimu," Dia menatap ke atas, menengadah, "Tetapi aku sering tidak mengerti. Aku lumayan suka dengan pesta, tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku terjerat dirumah."

Dia meilhat ke arah ku, tersenyum. "Tetapi aku sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan seseorang, yang tidak terobsesi dengan 'Sewa Gadis'."

Aku mengembalikan senyumannya. "Kau mau minum lagi?"

Satu jam telah berlalu dan kami berdua masih saja berbicara. Kebanyakan berbicara tentang hal-hal kecil, berkisar seputar berita, acara-acara dan opini. Dan hebatnya, kami berdua sudah menghabiskan lima gelas lemonade dan tiga soda.

"Sebenarnya…" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, "Aku suka semua jenis musik, tetapi yang paling kusuka itu musik klasik. Semua orang mengira aku seorang pecundang, tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari musik klasik itu, musik tidak harus menggunakan kata-kata untuk menjadikan musik itu sebagai mahakarya,"

"Yah… Kalau itu aku sangat setuju denganmu," Kataku, sambil menyerigai.

"Tentu saja," Dia tersenyum, meneguk sisa dari minuman bersodanya.

"Maaf… Kau tidak meminum alcohol?" Ujarku, berhati-hati.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Satu sudah cukup untukku," Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bekerja besok."

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran, "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang dokter," Jawabnya, sambil memalingkan mukanya. "…Tetapi hanya dokter biasa saja…"

"Apa kau terampil dalam sesuatu?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia pintar, gumamku di dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ada, aku bisa meramu obat-obatan, Segala obat yang berhasil kuramu berada di ruang kerjaku…Aku menjual obat-obat itu, Dan itu merupakan penghasilan kedua setelah pekerjaanku ini. Jadi…" Dia terhenti, dan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Aku membosankanmu, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Aku tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya…" Aku terhenti, merasakan perutku seperti mengerat dengan rasa kegelisahan. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh… Jika itu tidak apa-apa bagimu."

Mata Emeraldnya terbelak dan didalam kegelapan aku bisa melihat pipinya merona. "Eng… A-aku…" Dia terhenti, seperti terlihat kebingungan, "Aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu, Kakashi-san."

"Apa? Bukan, kau salah sangka!" Kali ini, giliranku yang merona, "Maksudku sekali-sekali aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, makan malam mungkin?"

Dia tersenyum. Aku kehilangan kata-kataku, gugup.

"Kau tahu…" Dia melihat kebahwa, "Aku berpikir aku bukan tipe wanita yang kau idamkan."

Aku merengutkan dahiku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mengeluh, terlihat murung. "Aku tidak bisa dikatakan tipe wanita yang kau… Idamkan." Jelasnya, melihat kearahku. "…. Tetapi Tentu saja aku mau, Kakashi-san; karena kau merupakan calon suami yang baik yang pernah kulihat selama ini."

Aku tersenyum bangga.

"Tetapi," Sebagian senyumnya menghilang. "Kau pantas memiliki seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Aku memegang tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Dia tersenyum kearahku. "Aku… Punya seorang anak," katanya pelan, "Dia juga belum genap setahun… Ayahnya tidak berada disekitar kami gara-gara hubunganku yang sedikit rusak dengannya dan karena semua itu aku berpikir… Mungkin aku bukanlah wanita yang baik-baik."

"Aku mengerti," Aku menatap mukanya, "Kau mungkin tidak menginginkan orang asing berada di sekitar anakmu, terutama ketika kau mencoba untuk mendidiknya."

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Jawabnya, "Hanya… Aku berpikir kau akan banyak mendapat masalah untuk seseorang seperti mu, ada banyak gadis diluar san-"

"Sakura," Aku memegang tangannya dengan erat, "Aku hanya mengajakmu keluar untuk makan malam, hanya sebagai teman jika kau mau." Aku tersenyum kepadanya lagi.

Dia menggertakkan giginya, lalu menoleh kearahku, "Aku sangat tersanjung." Dia menyetujui ajakanku, tersenyum.

Aku mengembalikan senyumannya, "Oh iya, cukup dengan Kakashi saja, Sakura."

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Tentu Kakashi-sa—maksudku Kakashi."

Di malam minggu pun aku mengajaknya keluar ke restoran jepang yang cukup ku kenal. Sakura kelihatan cantik dengan gaun berwarna baby pink nya, yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, beserta dompet kecil berwarna merah hati yang dipegangnya. Kami berbicara dan menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan, lalu berbicara terus-menerus. Tidak ada rasa bosan sama sekali, semua yang dia katakan memikat hatiku. Aku melihatnya sambil dia mendengarkan cerita tentang kehidupanku dan dia seperti terpikat, sama seperti aku. Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang hidupnya, tetapi sesuatu menahanku untuk menanyakannya. Sepertinya aku harus menundanya dulu sampai di lain waktu.

Sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya aku bertanya kepadanya, jika kami bisa bertemu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawabnya, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling menawan yang pernah kulihat. "Jika lain kali aku yang membayar."

"Oke." Aku menyerigai. "Betul 'kan?"

Dia tersenyum, membuka dompet kecilnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Betul. Dimana dan kapan?"

Sejak aku tahu dia sangat menyukai drama, aku membawanya ke teater di malam kamis. Aku sudah membayar tiketnya sebelum aku dan Sakura pergi, jadi dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membayarnya.

"Sungguh, Kakashi," aku bisa mendengar Sakura menggeram ke arahku saat kami menemukan tempat duduk kami, "Kau tidak usah repot untuk memanjakanku seperti ini, sung-"

"Tidak apa, Sakura," Aku tertawa, "Dengan kau berada disampingku, aku merasa sangat senang."

Dengan main-main Sakura meninju lenganku saat dia duduk di kursinya. "Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu, meski aku barada disampingmu,"

"Sial," Aku berbisik seraya lampu teater di padamkan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Padahal aku berharap kau akan menyandarkan kepalamu dibahuku."

Dia menyerigai dan menyandarkan badannya ke kursinya, "Kuperingatkan satu hal; kita tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyimpang."

Aku tidak bisa menaruh perhatian ke drama setelah itu, sampai dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lenganku.

"Tidak ada keraguan lagi," Ujar Sakura, yang masih memegang lenganku sampai kami hendak untuk pulang, "Kau tentu tahu bagaimana cara untuk memanjakan seorang wanita, pertunjukannya sangat luar biasa."

"Tentu saja," Jawabku. "Akankah aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi, sayang?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, "Kenapa tidak. Itu dapat menjadi kencan ketiga kita, yang berarti, aku harus memberimu sebuah kecupan di pipi."

"Itu memang bagian dari rencana," Aku bercanda, meninju lengannya.

Dia melihat kebawah. "Aku benar-benar suka kepadamu, Kakashi." Dia mengeluh, melihat ke arahku, "Aku benar-benar serius dengan hubungan yang kita jalani ini, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Aku akan sangat bahagia," Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Tetapi tidak perlu terburu-buru, Sakura."

"Aku tahu…" Dia terhenti, lalu menoleh ke arahku, "Bagaimana kalau datang kerumahku hari jum'at? Jam 6 sore mungkin?"

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum senang, "Bisakah aku bertemu buah hatimu nanti, eh?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja."

Seraya aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemen nya, Aku melihat sekeliling, takjub. Alamat yang diberikan Sakura kepadaku adalah tempat apartemen yang menurutku cukup berkelas, apartemen nya terletak di gedung-gedung zaman dulu dan desain yang luar biasa bagusnya. Aku benci berpikir seperti tadi, bahwa aku menganggap Sakura tinggal di tempat yang… Kumuh.

Aku menghirup nafas pelan dan mengetuk pintunya. Dia membuka pintunya dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tidak senang melihatku?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba saja gugup. Dia tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tetapi kau datang terlalu awal," Dia tertawa lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. Dia terlihat sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, celana panjang beserta T-Shirt berwarna merah.

"Aku harap kau suka salad, karena hanya itu saja yang bisa kubuat."

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan ada yang mengganjal perut ini," Ujarku, sambil melihat-lihat isi rumahnya. Terlihat bagus memang, dangan gaya klasik, tetapi modern juga. Sakura menuntunku ke dapurnya. Aku bisa mencium aroma hangat yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Aku bisa mendengar suara tv dari sini.

"Rumahmu bagus," Ujarku, melihat sekeliling. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengambil beberapa piring dari lemari nya.

"Terima Kasih." Jawabnya, sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Kau punya dua kamar tidur?" Tanyaku, seraya membantunya menyiapkan makanan.

"Sebenarnya tiga," Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Tetapi kamar satunya kupergunakan untuk ruang belajarku."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, hingga suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan, "Aku tidak punya ruang makan jadi…" Dia terhenti, melihat ke arahku, "Apakah kau mau makan sambil menonton tv?"

"Tentu saja,"

Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan makanan nya yang lumayan mengenyangkan dan suasananya yang mendukung, kami tertawa bersama dan juga tersenyum, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura mengambil piring kosong kami dan membawanya ke dapur seraya film yang kami tonton telah di jeda oleh iklan.

"Aku akan membawanya kemari," Ujarnya sambil menuju ke salah satu kamar tidur. Aku menelan ludahku. Sangat aneh untuk gugup ketika akan bertemu dengan buah hati Sakura belum memberitahukanku apa-apa tentang buah hatinya dan hal itu terlihat sebagai rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Aku juga sempat tidak sampai pikir bahwa ada orang lain yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Aku hanya melihat ke arah tv, dengan tatapan kosong dan menunggu.

Sakura kembali dalam sepuluh menit. Dia menopang batita kecil yang sepertinya masih mengantuk, sambil mengigit mainan.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu ke arahku, "Ini Shiori,"

Kulihat Sakura sedang membetulkan posisi bayi—yang bernama Shiori itu. Sakura melihatku, mencari tanda reaksi dan aku berdiri, berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Bayi perempuan itu mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, menutupi sedikit matanya, yang berwarna kehitaman juga. Kulitnya sama seperti Sakura, kuning langsat. Dia memakai celana berwarna hitam dan T-Shirt kecil berwarna biru. Dia terlihat takut saat mata hitamnya tertuju ke arahku, dan aku sedikit takut juga kalau aku dapat membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak pernah bagus dalam hal mengurus bayi.

"Dia memiliki kecantikan Ibunya," Kataku kepada Sakura dan Ia tersenyum.

"Dia cantik, Sakura," Kataku, "Tetapi aku berharap kau mengatakan tentang anak ini sejak dulu. Kau bisa membawanya di acara makan malam kita."

"Ha. Ha." Tawa Sakura, yang sepertinya dipaksakan. Kemudian dia memberikanku tatapan yang serius.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Kakashi. Bagaimana perasanmu tentang buah hatiku, Shiori?"

Dia memberi Shiori dengan tatapan sedih seraya Ia berkata lagi. "Ketika ayahnya dan aku… Pergi menuju jalan sendiri-sendiri… Aku tahu bahwa sangat susah untuk mendapatkan pengganti, terutama sejak tidak ada seorang pun yang menyukai wanita dengan… Barang tambahan."

"Sakura," Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Anak ini bukan barang tambahan atau semacamnya. Anak ini adalah bagian dari hidupmu dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu juga jika kau mengijinkanku… Kau benar-benar orang yang tegar, Sakura."

Aku bisa melihat sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah manisnya. "Sungguh?"

"Tentu. Aku benar-benar jujur," Ujarku. Aku melirik ke arah Shiori. "Mungkin dia tidak suka kepadaku."

Sungguh, aku bisa melihat bahwa anak itu memberiku tatapan mematikan dengan mata onyx itu. Persetan dengan ayahnya, yang menurunkan mata mengerikan seperti itu terhadap bayi mungil ini.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu; Dia hanya tidak terbiasa di depan orang-orang baru. Aku yang harus disalahkan. Aku sedikit overprotective kepadanya dan jarang aku meninggalkan kedua mataku jika mengawasinya. Dia baru bertemu beberapa orang di dalam hidupnya."

"Oh…" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku berharap aku bisa mengambil anak itu dan membuatnya tertawa atau yang lain, tetapi aku juga takut kalau aku membuatnya menangis… Keselamatan paling utama.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Dia anak yang manis."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Shiori ke dalam dekapannya lebih dalam.

"Apa dia sudah bisa bicara? Atau berjalan?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah bisa berbicara…" Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Jika dia mau. Dia juga sudah bisa berdiri, tetapi dia lebih sering merangkak."

Shiori mulai bergerak, kemudian merengek. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oke, aku ambilkan mainanmu." Ujarnya, lalu menaruhnya ke atas karpet.

"Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar?" Tanyanya padaku, "Aku harus mengambil semua mainannya."

"Uh, tentu." Jawabku asal-asalan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tamat dalam mengurus bayi.

Setelah Sakura hilang dari pandanganku, aku melihat Shiori; yang sepertinya merengek dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi terduduk kembali. Hmp, aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Aku melihat ke arah hilangnya Sakura dari pandanganku. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi anak ini dengan segenap hatinya. Aku pun mengeluh dan mencoba untuk mengambil anak itu.

"…Ibu!" teriaknya, menangis saat aku menggendongnya. Aku kembali duduk di kursi; dia duduk di kakiku. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Ayolah mungil," Rujukku, "Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Anehnya, anak itu tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti yang aku kira; dia terdiam dan mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil seraya aku memeluknya lebih erat. Aku tersenyum.

"Mungil, kau suka film? Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menontonnya?"

Matanya pun menuju ke arah tv dan dia mulai mengeluarkan air liurnya. Anak ini memang anak yang manis kalau Ia tidak memandangku dengan mata onyx yang dimilikinya.

Senyumku pun melebar saat Sakura datang, terkejut.

"Aneh, biasanya dia cerewet," Ujarnya, lalu duduk disampingku, "Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

Kami pun melanjutkan acara kami; menoton film-film lamanya. Shiori pun ikut bersama kami; menjadi pembatas kami, yang akhirnya tidur pulas karena kecapekan. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Dia benar-benar wanita yang cantik, tanpa sadar, aku mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura, yang sepertinya tahu reaksiku, ikut mendekat juga. Bibir kami pun hampir bersentuhan, hingga teriakan -yang berasal dari suara film menggema di telinga kami.

Kami pun buru-buru menjauh, merasa tidak enak satu sama lain., Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kami. Aku pun terdiam sampai Sakura mengutarakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Aku juga minta maaf…" Balasku. Kulihati Sakura dari ujung mataku. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya, "Itu karena… Karena selama ini sendiri, dan…"

"Aku mengerti," Ujarku pelan . Aku pun menariknya ke dalam dekapanku, dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan menjaganya sebisa mungkin.

Tiga bulan pun sudah berlalu, dan itu merupakan bulan-bulan yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Kami setuju untuk tidak terburu-buru. Kami pun telah bersama selama empat bulan, dan mungkin sudah bisa dikatakan berpacaran. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang, dan sepertinya si mungil, julukan yang kuberikan untuk Shiori, benar-benar menambahkan suasana bertambah hangat. Sekarang Ia tersenyum padaku jika kami bertemu. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura dan ingin bersamanya untuk selamanya.

Yah…

**TBC**

**Hii, benar-benar deh. Aku ingin mendengar kritik dan saran para senpai/author/reader yang membaca fic ini. Buat kak Awan, kak Aya, dan Amethyst is Aphrodite, yang udah nunggu fic ini, gimana? XD**

**Dan… Terima kasih juga untuk teman-temanku, yang sudah memberikan aku ide lewat FB. Maaf ya, nama anaknya yang terpilih ini =_=v**

**Untuk penggemar SasuSaku… yang sabar ya…. Mungkin akan muncul di chapter mendatang…. Terutama Sasuke. Gomen ne u.u**

**Tinggalkan saya berupa SARAN, dan KRITIK, oke? 8D**

**Fic ini harus di KEEP, atau di DELETE?**


End file.
